JP 2013-46541A discloses a power supply device that includes a multiphase chopper and a failure detection means. The multiphase chopper includes phase chopper units connected in parallel, drives a switching element for each phase chopper unit at different phases, and converts a direct-current voltage from a power generator into a predetermined output voltage. The failure detection means detects failure of a switching element of a phase chopper unit.